Roses
by Satu Gikonen
Summary: Well, it's somewhere between PG and PG13, but more PG13, it's homourous, and you don't have anything else better to do. Yeah, you don't, I've decided you don't. Unless you want to be my slave. Slave sounds good? Good? Well, you'll have to read it anyway.
1. Enter the Walrus

Gray plumes of smoked billowed from the sparkling train at platform 9 and ¾ at London's King Cross Station. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat back in their seats in the compartment they were sharing and relaxed as the Hogwart's Express began to roll them towards the unique Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry that they would spend their sixth school year at. 

"Things are going to rather interesting this year, you know…" Hermione, now head of the class, and a prefect, looked wistfully at the English countryside that was passing outside the window, after a rather silent year from You-Know-Who, everyone's expecting something."

Ron agreed, "My Dad actually got to have a regular schedule this year at the Ministry. They took everyone but the Aurors and the Defense staff of You-Know-Who duties. Last summer he was rarely home, it was tough, Mum had to get a job and she wasn't home a lot either, and Percy, well, you know Percy." Ron's ears turned red and he closed up in his usual way when he thought he'd said too much. Harry sensed it would be a wise idea to brighten the mood.

"My summer with Dumbledore was really awesome though. He's got a big house, all sorts of neat stuff. Did you know he was married? His wife died though, a while ago. He was pretty loose about it though. But he has all this weird stuff, there was this thing called a Mondelein, you could wave your wand over any place in the world and you could see what was happening. Of course, most of the magic families have put blocks on their houses from them, but it was still really cool. And he had all sorts of amulets and potions and gems."

"Anything off the cart dearies?" The cart lady smiled down at them.

"No thank you." "Sorry." "Later perhaps."

"Surprised you're not stuffing your face Potter." Malfoy frowned deviously down at him, along with his two bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. His face took a slightly phony sympathy look, "How was your summer with your poor, evil, family?"

"Well, after my Aunt and Uncle found out I'd escaped the brink of death for the past year, they decided to be gone with me altogether. So I got to spend a summer with Dumbledore."

"Aw, Saint Dumbewdore decided to take wittle Harry in for the summer? Awww…" He sneered, "It's going to take a bit more than Dumbledore to save you Potter. You-Know-Who knows where you are."

"And you know where Voldemort is, I'm assuming, as you and your father probably spent the summer in his traveling circus." Hermione, Ron, and Harry all snorted. 

"Laugh it off, Potter. Your time is coming. Your number's up." 

"Fearful threats from a most powerful wizard." Hermione smiled, "Did you finally learn how to magic yourself into talent?"

"As for you," Malfoy turned abruptly, "you're going to die right with Potter."

"I'm scared for my life, really I am."

Malfoy glared again as he and his two puppets skulked off into the next car.

"I do have to admit, it is a bit disheartening, I mean, I know it doesn't matter that I'm not pureblood but-."

"But nothing, Hermione." Ron shrugged, "It doesn't matter to us." 

Hermione flashed a small but true smile. 

"Wonder who our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is going to be?" Harry pondered aloud, "We haven't had much luck with them, have we…"

Ron just groaned, "Don't even mention it. It'll probably be some evil griffin or something disguised as an attractive blonde man, what, with the luck we've had."

"Did Dumbledore mention anything about it Harry?" Harry could just see Hermione's mind at work, thinking of possibilities in some book she had read.  
            "Nothing, he said positively nothing about it. He was altogether very mysterious about the whole affair and that makes it all more interesting." Harry was glum, but was clearly trying to figure it out as well.

"Well, whoever it is, I hope they last more than a year." Ron leaned back in his chair, "It'd be nice to have one who could stay a while." He suddenly perked up, "Hey, wonder what happened with Hagrid and Madame what's-her-face over the summer!"

"Oh, that." Harry looked even gloomier, "He went to go live with her, and he won't be teaching this year." The three of them sat back and watched the train speed towards what promised to be a rather dull first day at Hogwarts. 

They boarded the carriages that took them to the castle. 

"Looks overcast." Ron said. They entered the great hall in a river of black cloaks and murmured speech. The first years were being led up a stairway to be sorted. Ron tapped Harry on the shoulder, "Who is that?" He pointed to a tall, dark-haired boy wearing a Gryffindor badge. 

Harry stared, and then it hit him.

"Neville got tall over the summer." Hermione whispered. Neville ran over to them, excitedly, his voice was much deeper, "How are the three of you? Of course I heard about you at Dumbledore's, Harry. That must have been, well, wizzo! But what have you two been up to?" He looked at Ron and Hermione.

Ron started, "Fred and George are supplying their stuff for joke shops everywhere now, making loads of money, Mum's not too pleased, Percy took head of his department, I thought he couldn't shut up before, but now it's even worse. Mum's been working in Diagon Alley, of course, Dad's still at the Ministry. And Ginny and I are here." He himself seemed rather disappointed about his summer. 

Hermione frowned, "I haven't been up to much either, but I think the question really is, what have you been doing, Neville?"

"We went to go visit some family in Russia, I've been gone all summer. My relatives up there have all sorts of weird, older stuff. My Aunt kept on making me drink this blue stuff, it was rather disgusting, but apparently it was good for me." He shrugged, "Say, I'm really hungry, let's go in."

As they entered the great hall, Harry noticed three spots missing. "Two are for Hagrid and Defense Against the Dark Arts, wonder what the third is?"  
            "Pity Snape's right there, it would've been so wonderful to have a year without him following us everywhere…" Ron looked a bit too wistful. When everyone was quiet, Dumbledore stood up, and made his entrance speech.

"Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. In light of no recent detection of Voldemort, I am pleased to announce the return of extracurricular activities."

"I'll also take this opportunity to announce the three new teachers joining our staff this year." He pointed to a man on his left. "This is Professor Griffith. He'll take Hagrid's place as the groundskeeper and the Care of Magical Creatures Professor." Harry looked at the burly, light-haired man, who didn't even smile.

"Hey Potter, miss your giant fwiend? Aw you sad he's gawn? Awww." Malfoy whispered mockingly. 

"Maybe you won't get away with being the dull thing you are in this class, I bet he sees right through you." At a glance from Professor McGonagall, they both turned around. 

"To my right," Dumbledore continued, "Is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Caladon." A pleasant-looking blonde woman flashed a pretty grin, somehow reminding Harry of Fleur Delacour. 

"And to my far left is Professor Lundor. He will be teaching, in the place of Professor Binns, History of Magic. And now for the traditional sorting." The hat was placed on the stool, and it began to sing. 

The nervous first years were called up to be sorted amidst loud cheers from their new houses. As the last girl joined her table, Dumbledore clapped his hands twice and the empty platters filled with mountains of food. Everyone began to eat. 

Harry had just topped off his second serving of mashed potatoes when he started to feel the feeling of being home again. He looked up to the ceiling, where a heavy rain was setting in. Perhaps the year would be dull, but he could handle it. Just as he relaxed, the great doors of the hallway swung open. Filch was leading a girl in, rather, a girl with shoulder-length brown hair was quickly strolling in as Filch panted behind.

Harry thought, although she only had a half smile on her face, that the girl seemed to be enjoying herself way too much. The whole hall was silent now, anticipating, and watching the tall girl in the crimson robes waltz straight through the middle of the room to Dumbledore. She procured a note that floated up to him. Harry watched as the headmaster's expression change from anger to a mix of utmost fury. But Harry thought he saw something else there, pain.

Dumbledore nodded and Filch led her out of the room. The girl looked around as she walked through the tables. Her and Harry's eyes met, he saw flashes, and a searing pain began along his forehead. But then it was over as she looked to other tables. Harry could see students somehow dazed; she had a mysterious air about her. She looked forward and strolled out the open door. The students and staff set their silverware down, and all their plates, napkins and cups, somehow, they just weren't hungry. 

And just as Harry stood up to leave he looked around at some of the people still seated, Malfoy staring with his mouth open, Dumbledore angry and confused at the same time, and Professor Snape giving the door a look much worse than he had ever given Harry. And suddenly what had promised to be a rather boring year had transformed into what was definitely to be a strange one. In fact, it may as well have been downright bizarre.

In the common room a large fire had been started, as everyone gathered around the tables to discuss what had happened.

"Did you see Dumbledore? He really wasn't too pleased." Parvati had her eyes wide.

"It was really weird how she just burst through the doors like that. She looked like it was all just a big funny joke!" Neville shook his head, "She was pretty though."

Other bits of conversation started. "Did you see her hair? The ends were dyed blue and purple and silver and red." "Her robe was really pretty, it was deep crimson, like blood or something." "I wonder if that note was real, it just appeared from nowhere." "She was almost enchanting, she was so mystifying. It's like she put some sort of spell on the whole room."

Slowly everyone but Harry and Hermione joined. She was looking in a book somewhere, and he was thinking about the girl. He'd only seen Dumbledore look that mad once before, in front of the imposter Moody, yet he'd only seen his eyes so sad when Dumbledore told Harry about his wife.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ron frowned, "You look really odd."

"Nothing, nothing. I was just thinking about that girl." It wasn't a total lie, but even Ron knew something was up, although he knew better than to ask. Harry wasn't quite ready to tell about his scar, though. He was too skeptical, he may have even imagined it, but then, he had seen those images as he looked into her eyes.

In any case, it wasn't worth the trouble; he didn't want Ron worrying about something he may have imagined, and besides, Harry at least wanted Ron and Hermione to go one year without worrying about 'famous Harry Potter and his wars against evil'. He sighed.

"Hey Harry! At least we've got Quidditch back this year, maybe you'll make captain, eh?" Neville looked hopeful, either in trying to change the conversation or trying to cheer Harry up. Both attempts worked, as the Gryffindor common room soon erupted in a discussion about Quidditch and who was going to win the championship this year, who would make the house team, etc., this year. After an hour and a half of discussion, they all headed for the dormitories, and to sleep.


	2. Fun with Explosions

            "Potions, Charms, Transformation, AND Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins." Ron moaned, "It's going to be positively horrid. Potions is bad enough as it is. That leaves Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures without them, and History of Magic."

            "It's like they plotted it that way on purpose, let's give them as many horrible classes as we can, and see how they react to each other." Even Hermione couldn't hide her disappointment, "And you know Snape is going to just love treating us like scum while being the Slytherins' puppet."

            "I wonder what house that girl got put into. She didn't get sorted." Harry didn't mean to say it out loud, but it did raise a good point. He actually had thought she'd get put into Slytherin, which Ron confirmed. 

            "If she's in Slytherin, well, that confirms basically everything I think." Ron said, "Take on look at her, and the way Malfoy was staring dreamily at her, you've got the Mistress of Dark wizardry in front of you." He scowled, "That's just what we need, an evil student spying for You-Know-Who."

            "I think you're over-reacting, I mean, I suppose it's possible but a student? By the way she was dressed, I think she's rather appearance-centered, she's probably not even that great of a wizard. Of course, Snape was looking rather nastily at her, it's probable that he wouldn't allow Dumbledore to put her in his house by the way he was glaring." Hermione continued, "It's not like she's going to openly curse Harry in front of Dumbledore."

            They walked in, ten seconds late. Harry prepared himself for losing some points for Gryffindor, along with a yelling-at. Shockingly enough, it seemed that as he sat down, Snape didn't even notice him. He was too busy yelling at the girl.

            "One day into session, Anna, ONE MEASELY little day and you've ALREADY disrupted my classroom. What do you have to say for yourself?"

            "I'm half under the impression this is some form of joke," She frowned, "But if putting my quill down too loud is not allowed, then I will be sure not to do it again."

            "See to it that you don't." He glared at her for a moment, then turned to the class and said, "Get out your notes, everyone. We're learning how to make Agamoreus potion today. Now who can tell me what this does?"

            Naturally, Hermione raised her hand, but Harry noticed that Anna slowly raised her hand too. 

            "Hermione?" Harry was shocked. Snape had picked Hermione of all people above someone from his own house.

            "The Agamoreus potion is a rather complex transformer, and can turn any living thing into water. With aid of a Hypomoreus solvent, however, or at the person's own free will, they will transform back into their original shape."

            "Correct. Now, as you can imagine this is rather complex. There are no less than 47 ingredients that must be put in at a certain order." He continued to lecture as class droned on, and Harry scribbled all of his information down, but he couldn't help but half-think that it was feasible that he wasn't the thing that Snape hated most in the world. It was Anna. 

            "Did you see how he looked at her? You don't even get that look, Harry." Ron shook his head, "There's something rather weird about that girl."  
            "He didn't even call her, " 'Ms. Whatever her last name is.' He called her by her first name." Harry was also puzzled; "He screamed at her for setting her quill down, he didn't even NOTICE we were late. I bet Anna is some…"

            "Some what? I'd speak more silent when you were planning to say things like that, Potter." She rushed past him, clutching her books to her chest, face red. She disappeared into a corridor.

            "Say things like what, Harry?" Ron paused, and looked at him.

            "I was going to say that she was some…it doesn't matter. How did she know though…?"

            "You were speaking rather loud, it was probably just a lucky guess. I'd be more convinced that Professor Trelawney was psychic." Hermione laughed, "And we all know there's no possibility of that, so I'd just abandon the whole idea." They walked off to the library to research how to obtain 24 ingredients of the Agamoreus Potion."

            Walking out to the Quidditch field, Harry noticed how nice the day was. "All right team, it's going to be a long season, we've lost some good people. Of course, we've gained some excellent people too." The new Captain, Heather Barnes, had volunteered, as Harry didn't feel so much like the "Everyone get out of bed it's 7:30 AM we have lots of stuff to do come on get that bludger alright new play nice job team" kind-of captain that Wood had been. 

            "I'd like to introduce you to our to Beaters." She pointed to a small, well-built girl. "This is Miriam Stoneweather. She's a fourth year. Standing right next to her is John Sadiron. He's a fifth year. Our three ____ are Christine Brown, a fifth year, Laura Johnson, and James Gibson. I'm the keeper, Harry of course is the seeker."

            For the next two hours they rehearsed new plays and did exercises on how to fly better, and how to work better together as a team. Whatever Heather was doing different seemed to work, everyone seemed really confident together. And when Gryffindor's first match against Ravenclaw was over, the score was 220-30, and everyone was really confident about the new season. 

            By then, late October, Harry had noticed that the teachers treated Anna very differently than anyone else. Snape, of course, was no longer wasting energy loathing Harry, and has soon focused all of his attention on Anna, sometimes wasting fifteen minutes of 'precious' class time shrieking at her about 'horrible mistakes' she had made. 

It was beyond Snape though, Harry could tell. In Transformation, Professor McGonagall was often short, and suspicious of Anna. In Charms, Professor Flitwick seemed scared at everything she did. Anytime Anna did a charm, Professor Flitwick would stand back, and protect his eyes. All in all, the only teacher that treated Anna normal, as far as Harry could see, was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, of whom everyone was rather fond. She was nice, and intelligent, and she didn't waste any time. 

All in all, it seemed like most of the teachers treated Anna very warily, almost like they were expecting her to Avada Kedavra the whole school sometime and explode. Harry could tell that she wasn't exactly a new person with magic, any spell or potion that the teachers taught she seemed to already know. Half the time she didn't even use her wand.

"She must be something like Lupin." Hermione said, "I mean, I bet the teachers treated him differently because he was a werewolf, what if she's something like that?"

"Yeah, but, look how Snape looked at Lupin, then compare that with the looks he gives Anna. They're much worse, judging by those, she's bound to be the spawn of one of the evil creatures." Ron frowned, "She does look rather normal though, actually, rather pretty."

"She reminds me of Fleur…" Harry trailed off, then explained, "The way she can just walk into a room and grab the attention of everyone in it, without even really meaning to. Even Malfoy drools around her."

Right on cue, Anna walked by carrying her books and rather obviously trying to ditch Malfoy. "Do you want help with those, Anna?" Malfoy was persistent, "They're rather heavy, I could carry some if you'd like."

"I think I'm capable of carrying my books, Draco." She raised her eyebrows and smiled at Harry with a twinkle in her eye. They walked into Charms.

"Take your seats now, come on, take your seats. As Anna and Ms. Granger are the only two who have successfully completed a Connefulius Charm, they will help me demonstrate so that we can get through this as fast as we can."

All of 6th year in Charms class they had been learning to infuse charms permanently or temporarily (depending on the spell) into an object. The whole class was having difficulty with this one, as it had to follow a synchronized pattern of rhythm. When done properly, Professor Flitwick explained, "The two people performing it would be bound to each other, through life or death. It would also allow them to communicate through thoughts, ideas, memories, or images." Flitwick brought out the amulets that they would be putting the charm into; the spell required it to be an item made of silver.         

"Anna, Miss Granger, show the class how to perform the charm." Harry was somewhat astonished that Professor Flitwick was allowing Anna to cast a spell that would affect Hermione, he was half-amazed at the idea, yet half-frightened for Hermione.'

Anna and Hermione did the spell in sync and exchanged amulets, which they put on silver chains that they hung about their necks.

"These two are now linked. If I were to illegally curse Anna with the Avada Kedavra curse and she died, Ms Granger would also die with her."

Ron raised his hand, "But you said that if one lived, so would the other. So since Hermione was still alive, shouldn't Anna live?"

"Excellent question. One of the reasons why uses for this charm are rare is because of the instability of the consequences. It has been known to stave off death if one is mortally wounded or sick, but if the magic doesn't have time to unfold it seems that the consequences are dire." She turned to Hermione and Anna, "Now, try to exchange images or thoughts, or memories." This was the bit Harry was afraid of, what if Anna sent Hermione something terrible?

Hermione closed her eyes, and after a few seconds opened them. She smiled a bit, and Anna looked towards the ground, then she looked up, and gave a small grin too, something else was there though. Anna's smile was too devious, or perhaps too honest? Harry in his paranoia thought he saw Hermione stop breathing, and shake her head, and go rigid. But, then, it seemed to be just an illusion. Hermione seemed to have a look of understanding on her face, along with a smile. 

"Miss Granger, Anna, please help me teach the class." They split up, and by the end of class everyone has performed it successfully. Harry and Ron had good times amusing each other by sending back and forth images of Snape in a dress, Snape with make-up on, Snape falling down multiple sets of stairs…

As they walked out the door, Anna handed the amulet back to Hermione, "Here you go, she didn't say to give them back to her, so I'll give it to you." She walked off into towards the dining hall.  

"Hermione, what'd she send you?" Ron had his eyes wide.

"What do you mean? Send me?"

"I mean, when you were linked."

"Oh, that." She shrugged, "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." Harry turned to her, "What'd she send you?"

"An image. It's no big deal. Why are you being so weird about it?"

"Because she's weird! And she's scary! And I'm worried about you!" Harry exclaimed, "What did she send you?!"

"Okay, not that it'll make a difference, but an image. She was in the forest, in a clearing, and it was dark, and there were lots of stars and a full moon. That's it. It was really pretty." She was puzzled, "Why do you care so much?"

"Well, eh…" Harry's shoulders sagged, "When I first saw her, my scar hurt. And usually that doesn't happen. I didn't want to tell you, because I thought you should have a free year without worrying about me."

"Well that happened with Snape, too, didn't it? And Dumbledore trusts him."

"Hermione, the point he's trying to make is that Snape is vile and nasty and not to be trusted. And I don't trust this Anna person either. The teachers treat her oddly, she acts weird, and I don't think we should be hanging around her!" Ron covered his mouth at the outburst, and after seeing Hermione's face change from upset to irritated and rather distressed, his eyes widened. 

"I don't care what you two think, I think she's someone who is just a sad, quiet person." She clutched her books to her chest and stomped away.

"What's gotten into her?"Ron called after her, "Sorry you've become such good friends with her! Maybe you two can kill Harry together."

Harry shrugged, but he had a sick feeling in his stomach. Somehow he knew that Anna wasn't bad, but then again, he also knew Hermione was hiding more then she was letting on. 


	3. Quiet Time with Madam Pince

            "I hate, positively hate, writing papers." Harry was complaining about the History of Magic assignment, a 12-page essay on the rises and fall of the evil wizard Morwerold in the 1400s. Professor Lundor was giving them two weeks in the library to complete the assignment.

            "Oh, it's not that bad, it's fascinating to write about." Hermione was staring off into space, "He was brilliant, really. And by studying the past, the wizarding world tries to figure out the future, as in, You-Know-Who."

            "Hermione, Morwerold used to marry the daughters of his foes to get back at them, I don't call that brilliant, I call that weird." Ron's voice was flat. He continued, "And it's super-intelligent how he abandoned them afterward."

            "There are still descendents of him around, it's fascinating. And a lot of them turned out to be dark wizards! I believe he was a descendent of Salazar Slytherin, actually." She looked in a book, and then confirmed, "Yes, he was. And now I can add that to my paper." Harry and Ron groaned.

            "Hey, look." Ron pointed in the direction of Anna, who was sitting on a windowsill, leaning on the side, and writing.

            "So? She's writing her paper." Hermione didn't bother looking up.

            "Yeh, but nobody has that tiny little smile while they're writing a 12-page paper, not even you." Harry was interested, "And I don't think that's a paper, either."

            Hermione did look up now, Anna looked over at the three of them staring at her, and shook her head. Then she turned back to the window and said something. A white owl flew up to the window; she tied the parchment around its ankle, along with another piece of paper (Harry thought it was a drawing), and bowed her mouth on its brow. It cast off into the sun. She whipped out another piece of parchment and started writing again. 

            "I wonder who that owl was to…" Harry speculated, "If she has no last name, she has no family, right?"

            From behind him, Anna answered, somehow she had moved from the windowsill to the bookshelf without him noticing, in a matter of seconds, odd, "I have no last name because my name is not welcome here, Mr. Potter, but yes, it was to my father."

            Harry stared at Hermione and Ron, who were both puzzled themselves.

            "Not welcome? I don't under…stand…" He trailed off, as she was gone, but then she reappeared from behind a bookshelf. 

            "There are many things, Harry, that you do not understand." She smiled as if she wanted to tell him, but knew better, and then walked out of the library.

            "She's, rather, odd, isn't she?" Ron gulped and raised his eyebrows, "Doesn't like making herself clear, that's certain."

            "She's just shy, and she's got to much to tell." Hermione rolled her eyes, "You two are so suspicious all the time. Now look, this is due on Monday, and you've both got what, four pages put together?"

            "So, we've got tomorrow, and all weekend to do it. What's the problem?"

            "You don't have all weekend, as we're going to Hogsmeade Saturday, and I thought you were going to try and find dates to the Yule on Sunday?"  
            "Well, who are you going with, Hermione?" Ron grinned, "Neville?"

            "No! Neville is going with Ginny. And honestly, I don't know if I'm going or not." She shrugged, "It's just a dance."

            "Hermione, stop trying to hide it, you probably don't want to tell us."

            Hermione blushed furiously, "It doesn't matter! It's just a stupid dance. And no, I don't have a date!"

            "Whatever, Hermione, we'll have to find out eventually."

            "Ron, what part of 'I don't have a date' don't you understand?" She stormed out of the library.

            "Ron, I really think she doesn't have a date." Harry laughed uncertainly, "Really, Ron, I don't think she has a date."

            "Fine, whatever. Perhaps I'll ask her then, which would take care of me. What about you?"

            "I dunno. I'll figure out someone." He picked up his books, as he left though, he noticed a bit of parchment on the floor. On it was a poem.

_            Onto the bloodstained rings of Saturn I waited for you, to come_

_            To come for me, and let the moonlit stars shine over us        _

_            Like a wave upon the darkest sun_

_            The wings of night, it is them_

_            They will protect eternity _

_            And I shall die into dusk_

            Embarrassed, Harry quickly folded it and put it in his book, "I must have dropped it earlier." He'd return it to Anna when he next saw her.

            "I'm so happy it's lunchtime, I'm so hungry!" Ron clutched his stomach, "Writing down loads for a boring paper takes energy."

            "Eat up, remember, we've got Divination after lunch." Harry groaned, "As if the paper wasn't boring enough. And you know we'll have loads of homework."

            They entered the hall and sat down. "Did you figure out who my date is yet?" Hermione rolled her eyes and turned away, angrily.

            "Erm, yes, about that, Hermione, as the current situation allows, well, um." Ron was choking, Harry nudged him, and he finally got out, "Since you don't have a date, well, would you, couldyougowithmetothedance?"

            She frowned; he put on a rather corny grin and blinked a few times, she finally laughed, "Yes, Ron, I'll 'gowithyoutothedance'. "Well, that takes care of that, Harry, have you found a date yet?"

            Rather miserably, he shook his head, "I don't know if I'll get one, there's no chance of Parvati going out with me again, and I'm personally not in the mood to ask anyone else."

            "Heather?"

            "She's going with someone already."

            "Don't worry Harry, you'll think of something." 

            Just then Malfoy turned to him and sneered, "Haven't found a date for the Ball yet Potter? I thought everyone would want to date famous Harry Potter." He snickered, "Why don't you ask Anna?" 

Harry looked around to make sure she wasn't near; actually she wasn't in the lunchroom. "Thought you'd already have gotten to her, Malfoy."

            "No way Potter. I'm not asking that thing."

            "Then why have you been drooling all over her if she's just a thing?"

            "Quiet, Potter." He glared, "I thought, hey, I'd leave her to you, you probably would like to ask her, considering you want to date her." Harry glared. 

            Hermione smiled, "Why don't you ask Anna, Harry?"

            Ron expressed his amusement, "Because she's evil and plotting! Hermione!"

            "You don't even know her Ron. You've never even spoken to her."

            "I didn't realize that was a problem, sorry."

            "I just think you should give her a chance, that's all."      

            "If Dumbledore doesn't, I don't need to."

            "Fine, whatever, don't you have a report to finish?"

            All of a sudden they both started laughing, leaving Harry rather confused. He didn't bother asking. Personally he was rather dismayed, but then, he was sort of jealous too. He wondered if there was some truth to what Malfoy had said about him and Anna.

            Out in one of the corridors he found Professor McGonagall. "Harry, I know you probably don't want to hear this from me, but don't ask Anna to the Yule Ball."

            "What do you mean Professor?" It wasn't really a question; it was a sigh, as Harry had just given up.

            "I, well, I know it's not my place but try and find a date with someone else, if you can."

            "With the most respect I can put into the sentence, I think I can pick who I want to go to the Yule Ball with."

            "Yes, I'm, sure, you can, Potter." She said it slowly, distressed. 

            "Out of curiosity, what is it about Anna that's so bad?" He tried to frown and glare at the same time, but he couldn't quite finagle it. 

            "Anna is Anna, Mr. Potter. I can't really tell you, I'm sure sometime Professor Dumbledore will tell you, but it's not my job to tell you."

            "Can you tell me why everyone treats her so rudely? The teachers, well, except Professor Caladon, treat her like she's not even human." She shook her head sadly and walked away. Harry was rather ticked off and honestly rather weirded out, all at the same time, yet he was wondering if that thing Malfoy had said about him and Anna was true.

            "Ah! Hogsmeade!" Ron stretched and put his arm around Hermione, "Especially since it's Saturday!"

            "And tomorrow," Hermione put on a remarkably fake grin, "You can finish your paper so Professor Lundor doesn't fail you!"

            "Mine is only 8 pages, I'm rather stuck on it, unfortunately." Harry frowned, "It's just not interesting!" After noting that Hermione and Ron apparently hadn't heard him, he rolled his eyes and walked off; apparently they didn't notice, as they didn't call after him. Apparently, they also hadn't noticed it was pouring down rain. He headed into Three Broomsticks and ordered a Butterbeer.

            "Did the other two go off together?" Madame Rosmerta smiled, "I figured as much, they've been hinting at it for years."

            "Would've been nice if I had someone I've been hinting at for years." He looked down glumly.

            "Hey, it's alright chap! You'll find someone. Perhaps the girl in that window?" She gave him the Butterbeer and walked off. Harry looked over, of course, the girl in the window just had to be Anna. She was sitting against the window, as the rain poured down and a dim lantern lit the area around the glass. He leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. Then he remembered the parchment she had dropped. He was sort of unwilling to give it back to her, but then, it was opportunity to talk to her. He walked over.

            "Um, you dropped this in the library yesterday." He nervously handed her the poem, "I don't think it got too wet."

            Her eyes got wide and she looked up, "Oh, erm, thanks. Don't bother saying you didn't read it. It's fine, it's not that great of a poem." Ironically, he was just about to say he didn't read it, but then she said that.

            "No, it was nice, I really liked it. It was really, well, I didn't really understand it, but…" He shrugged, "It was pretty."

            "Thanks, sit down." She got off the table and onto a chair. He sat down beside her. "Ron and Hermione walking around somewhere like airheads?"

            He nodded, trying to hide his disappointment, "Yep."

            "You'll find a date to the Yule Ball, don't worry." She bit her lip and smiled, he'd never really seen her smile, it was pretty. She had one dimple.

            "I don't know, it's rather soon, and most girls have gotten a date."

            "Most but not all. Seriously, Harry, you're charming, a lot of girls have their eye on you. At dinner, look over at the Ravenclaw table." She winked. 

            "They don't even know me."

            "With some people you can just tell, Harry." He suddenly noticed her gray-silver eyes looked very old, as if she knew more about anything than she did.

            "Can you tell?" Gosh, that sounded so stupid.

            "Tell what?"

            "Nothing." He frowned, "Anna, why don't the teachers treat you like everyone else?" He finally had the confidence to ask.

            "Well Harry, that would because I'm not like everyone else."

            "What are you like then?"

            "Apparently, not like everyone else." She sort of rolled her eyes and laughed at the same time, "Harry, you'll figure it out. I can't tell you really why."

            "I'm not just some young immature kid. I think I can handle it." No doubt about it, he liked her, and she was really making him mad.

            "I know you're not Harry, I know. And if I could tell you, I would. And so would Professor McGonagall. But right now, I think they're trying to keep conspiracies at a low at Hogwarts." She winked again. 

            "I know, I just sort of, well, I wanted to go to the Yule Ball with you?" Wow, that came out at a weird moment, Harry thought.

            "Sorry, Harry, I can't. Dumbledore would never let me." She packed up her books into her satchel.

            "Why?" He stood up and tried to block her from leaving.

            "Because, Harry, the reason why the teachers treat me different and call me by my first name, is because my last name isn't welcome. I told you."

            "But your name shouldn't matter. You're a person, it's a name."

            "Apparently they don't think so. But Harry, I can't tell you. I'm sorry. I wish I could go with you. But my grandfather would never let me." She looked into his eyes, saw the connection, and walked out of the Three Broomsticks. And Harry, having received one of the biggest shocks of his life, stood as he watched probably the only girl he had ever really liked, walk away from him and out into the cold world. This time, it was Harry who didn't notice Ron and Hermione.


	4. Friends Don't Let Friends Drink Butterbe...

            "Hermione, you lied." Harry's eyes were dark, he was clearly very angry. 

            "No, I didn't, I told you what I saw." She pleaded, "That's what she showed me."

            "Harry, if that's what she says, then why don't you believe her?" Ron instinctively wrapped his arm tighter around her shoulders.

            "Ron, what makes you believe her?" He gave a sarcastic laugh, "Oh, I forgot, you're snogging. That's right."

            "So that's what this is about? The fact we're going out? Harry, get out of here." Ron looked rather threatening mad, as his face was darker then his red hair.

            "Fine, whatever. Just don't get too wrapped up you skip Potions." He walked away, revolted. But Snape-wise, it was a normal day, the class started off with the Professor's usual chewing-out of Anna. 

            "You did the potion on your own? Probably messed it up, too, but that's beside the point, Anna. You're supposed to wait for my instruction."

            "Profess-"

            "Don't interrupt me. I am your teacher. That me-"

            "That means you treat me like a person. I did this potion 4 years ago. Now, you can talk. What do you have to say?"

            "How dare you disrespect me like that?" Harry had never seen Snape so livid, his face was purple, and even Uncle Dursley couldn't compete. Snape's teeth were clenched, he finally spat out, "Go…to your gra-, to Professor Dumbledore. If you don't need my class, I no longer want you a part of it. GO!"

            "Don't worry, Professor Snape." She was easily as enraged, just not, er, as purple; "I was planning on taking a little visit after class." She picked up her books slammed her seat into the table and stomped out of the class. Snape smiled an actual non-malicious smile. All Harry wanted was a video camera, all of a sudden. "Back to our lesson?" He once again began the teaching of the principles of the Imellora potion, which has 'the basic idea that any spell placed on the body from an outside force can be broken once this is ingested'. Simply fascinating, Harry thought, Now, if I tilt my head a little more this way, I could actually pretend I care.

            After class, Harry decided to blow off any hopes of Hermione and Ron approaching him, he instead decided to head to Professor Dumbledore's office and figure out the Anna situation once and for all. Unfortunately, he overlooked the fact that Anna would still be in there, but curiosity got the better of him.

            "…do what I want when I want?" That was Anna, so the next voice was Dumbledore.

            "If the Ministry knew, I can't tell them!"

            "Of course you can't. Because how would that make you look? Here, the Great Wizard Dumbledore, and his…." More muffles, Harry listened closer. "You're just like them, everyone thinks you're so awesome, and that you don't care how anyone thinks about you."

            "Maybe you don't care enough!" 

            "I don't care enough? I couldn't care enough, because if I did, it still wouldn't matter! I'm a piece of dirt in this school!"

            "Well what do you want me to do about it?"

            "Um, hm, treat me like your family? For the love of Merlin, you've got me, your flesh and blood, and then you've got Harry. If one of us had to die, what one would it be? Who would you choose?"

            "Don't pull that old trick on me, you don't—"

            "I don't what? Know anything about people? You don't know anything about me. I'm a piece of trash to you, and I'm your own family. No matter what you do I'll still be your family, and no matter what Harry does, you'll still love him the best, because he isn't some 'thing'."

            "You're so, ugh, I should send you back." He sounded disgusted. 

            She laughed, "Excuse me? Send me, send me back? To him?" Anna was gasping, in a frenziedly mocking way, "You couldn't do that if you wanted to, oh mighty wizard!"

            "I'd rather have you with your father than here!"

            "Oh, but if I was with my father you wouldn't be here. Man, your life must be horrible, getting stuck with me. All the choices you have to make; send demon muffle muffle back muffle, or muffle muffle muffle job. So much stress, just over treating someone like a muffle, wizzo!"

            "Oh shut up! I am so sick of your muffle! You wonder why I'd rather have you home!"

            "You know what? If I could go back, I would. But that's not an option, so since I can't, will you just let me be? Treat me muffle?"

            "Anna!" Dumbledore sounded desperate.

            "No, I've heard enough. I'll go die in my common room. Will that make you happy?"

            The doors burst open. Harry slid back into the corner as Anna walked out, not even noticing him. Her eyes were wet with tears, and she was flushed. He didn't need to talk to Dumbledore; there wasn't a point anymore.

            Harry went to the library immediately after that. Hopefully, he'd not find Hermione and Ron. Luck was on his side though, and after a small bout with some Slytherin oaf he found exactly what he was looking for. Not that Dumbledore was bent on himself, but what decent school wouldn't have a biography of the headmaster? Flipping pages, Harry finally found exactly what he was looking for. Page 127, the family tree.

            Harry woke up Saturday morning, nervous and excited. Today was their biggest Quidditch game, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. He swallowed a bit of breakfast and walked down onto the field for a bit of warm-up. Five minutes before the game started, he took a few laps around the stadium, looking for Hermione and Ron. Ah yes, there they were, snogging in the bleachers. Harry calculated the possibility of a bludger hitting them right in the head. Damn, he thought, it wasn't high enough.

            "Harry, I think I figured out why Malfoy hates Anna all of a sudden." Heather looked worried and pointed to a Slytherin figure soaring around the field below. He swooped down for a closer look. And of course, because of wacky coincidences and planning, plus that whole fictional story thing (you know how it goes), Anna was the Slytherin seeker. 

            And so it began, it was the routine quidditch match; nothing was particularly out of the ordinary. Malfoy was insulting Neville, action on the field, Gryffindor winning, Ron and Hermione disgusting everyone around them…

            Alas! It was the snitch, glinting and fluttering about by the Gryffindor goals. Harry sped after it. Anna was faster. Harry tried to cut her off; he zigzagged in every direction, up, down, left right. She spiraled over him, dodging bludgers. Soon Heather and the rest of the team got involved setting up a block, which a rather unfortunate idea as the Slytherin team was going wild on the goals.

            Logic would insist that a barricade would work, however, Harry was meandering about so much that the Gryffindor flyers had to maintain a distance, allowing just enough room that Anna could swirl around Harry. He looked up at her. She was composed, neither jubilant nor frustrated, and Harry could make out the slightest gleam in her eye.

            The snitch has a funny way of moving. It can hold perfectly still, until that crucial moment when you actually need it to hold still, and then the game starts, but for some reason, Harry didn't want to play, he was sick to his stomach. Anna had perfect maneuvering, and good God, there was no brand name on her broom, it was homemade. He had the fastest broomstick in the world, and she had part of the black forest. Yet who was winning? Her….

            Harry drifted slowly back to the ground. He in no way felt defeated. Instead, he was rather indescribable, and the fact that Anna totally ruined the French connection of Hermione and Ron while kicking Gryffindor's, well, you know, by 160 points did not subtract any bliss from his current state of being. The team didn't seem too upset either. Dumbledore, on the other hand, was infuriated.

            Harry casually strolled back and forth in corridor outside Gryffindor's office, hoping to catch Anna. Ah, the gargoyle moved, and out she came, walking rather quickly. She breezed right past, which basically sabotaged Harry's plan of asking her to the Christmas dance in a very suave way. But every cloud has silver lining, Harry found, a piece of parchment drifted onto the ground from her hand. Tiny handwriting, he thought immediately, _if it's really so important that you've been pacing around the corridor for the past 25 minutes, meet me at the Three Broomsticks._ Harry sighed; he wasn't supposed to leave Hogwarts. Ah well then, he thought, better make it fast.

            Upon arrival, he found her nowhere, to, um, be found. He asked the bartender, and described her, receiving an eye roll and another piece of paper. "Don't much see why you kids just can't stick with one another, save me a lot of trouble." He went off grumbling, and Harry unrolled the parchment. _Upstairs, you silly fool! You think I'd risk getting seen downstairs?_

            Harry chuckled, and realized that it was probably a good idea to go upstairs anyway. He had totally forgotten to check the 2nd floor, which is where he found her, in a booth, to be exact.

            "Now, what was so important?"

            "Well, I wanted to know, oh God. Um, the Christmas Dance, will you go with me?"

            "Well, you rebellious fellow you." She lowered her eyes, mocking him, "So what do you want to do, tame me to the ball. Hey, it works out great, you can piss off Ron and Hermione, not to mention make a name for yourself, hey, look, Potter isn't such a goody-goody! Hmm, let's not treat him like a hero anymore because he had nerve to ask the creepy Slytherin girl, that Snape himself hates?"

            "You think that's why I asked you?"

            "Why else?" It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

            "Uh, because, I like you?"

            "Harry, you don't even know me."

            "What's your point?" There was a long pause. She set her mug down. 

            "Alright, fine. We'll try it your way, Potter. Let's see if this little plan of yours works out, and we get away with this, granted, Dumbledore thinks I'll kill you, the most favorite of all the students, and the last time I got within 40 feet of you that Dumbledore knew about was an hour detention, but it's worth the shot, I suppose. But you have to do something for me."

            "Aren't I already?"

            "What did you hear that day you wanted to talk to Dumbledore and I'd beaten you to it?"

            "You knew about that? I didn't realize you saw me."

            "Oh, Harry, so naïve. Just keep your mouth shut about it, alright?"

            "Hey, who've I got to tell?"

            "Add the word right now, and you've got the problem." Conversation ensued, butterbeer was served, and what Harry had planned to be a short trip was soon lasting quite long, which was not entirely unexpected.

            "So tell me, honestly, how'd you get that Snitch to go right into the lovebirds today?" She set her mug down and swallowed,  "The thing you've got to realize about the snitch is that it's got a little mind of it's own, and it's programmed to do certain things at certain times. So, if you know what it'll do if you do one thing, you can figure out how to make it work for you, or for the other team."

            "I've never seen someone as good as you fly before. And I went to the World Cup a few years ago." 

            "Ah, the one that got terrorized by that Bart character?"

            "Yeah, that's the one, were you there?"

            "No, but some family friends were there, they told me and Dad all about it."

            "Tell me about your dad."

            "Well, I never actually met him a few years ago, he was always away when I was young."

            "How'd you learn so much about magic, if no one was there to teach you?"

            "One of his wishes, before he left my Mum, was that if she didn't want to teach me magic, when I 11, then leave me on my own, with his wand, and not to any school for magic. So, that's what she did, and I guess from there, I just sort of, learned. I didn't have use for silly words, I just sort of thought it, and it would happen, I guess, it was a lot easier just to do that than do classes to learn what's already inside you."

            "And when he came back?"

            "I made myself a wand, which works better anyway, and he taught me a few things, but duty calls they say, and he sent me to Dumbledore rather than risk my life or death."

            "Why are you such a threat?"

            "Why do you ask so many questions?"

            "Because, you're fascinating."

            "It's warm and you've had a lot of butterbeer."

            "I don't think that'll have anything to do with it once I wake up."

            "Once you wake up? You think this is a dream?"

            "You think it isn't?" He stared at her for a while, and she gave him a rather odd look, then lowered her eyes and turned away, "It's late, we've missed dinner."

            "I'm not hungry anyway."

            "They'll figure it out."

            "Who cares?"

            "Harry, it's not you getting in trouble."

            "Can I kiss you?" (Insert long silence)

            "Excuse me?" He repeated the question. "Oh good Lord Harry. You're not supposed to do it like that. You're not supposed to ask."

            "I'm sorry, it's never quite happened before."

            "I have to go now Harry. Actually, you'd better go first. It'll be less suspicious." He stood up, turned around sharply, and left. She sighed, and went back a few minutes later. On her bed was taped a note, _Haha, I beat you to the note! Meet me in the owlry._


End file.
